


Gone Baby Gone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Squeal to Wire In The Blood.  Please read that story first, GBG takes place afterwards. This is a crossover story.  Sam did not take the separation from Dean well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean asked for time and Sam gave him time. Bobby loved having Sam live with him. Loved having Sam to work with. Dean would call often to check in or if he needed information. Occasionally he would visit. Sam never asked to come back, but his eyes spoke volumes. The calls and visits become less frequent because, frankly, it was like rubbing salt in a fresh wound for both of them.

 

He called Bobby to check in. Sam had left. One morning Sam came down for breakfast and told Bobby he was leaving. Just like that. No explanation. Over the next few months, Dean kept up with Sam through Bobby. Every once and a while, Dean would hear something about Sam from other hunters who had run into him. Sam had taken up with some woman and from her rep; she wasn't exactly wife and mom material.

 

Dean did a better job keeping in touch with Tony. They kept in touch with e-mails and perfected phone sex into an art.

 

Tony wrote a paper about his experience in Austin working on the Grady case (leaving out any supernatural details) and scheduled a month long lecture tour of America. He called Dean to see if they could meet up along the way. Dean turned off his cell phone and joined the dog and pony show.

 

Dean teased Tony that he was left out of the paper. Tony reminded Dean he wasn't writing porn. 

 

Dean watched Tony bicker with critics and charm academics. Oh yeah, the sex was good. No, the sex was freakin' great. 

 

When someone asked who he was, Dean told them he was Dr. Hill's bodyguard. They had endless jokes about that. 

 

He had found out what it was like to be in a healthy relationship and when the month was over, Dean was stupid in love.

 

Then damn it, Bobby called.

 

"Dean, you have to go get Sam. I heard he was in Texas at a summer camp looking into some demon activity. It was just a grieving mom." Dean heard the sob in Bobby's voice. "Dean he shot her. He killed a woman. There have been other stories he's turned violent."

 

"Bobby, that's ridiculous! Sam is a moral compass. He WOULD NOT kill an woman."

 

Bobby gave Dean Sam's last known sighting. Dean found a bar that hunters were known to frequent. Sam had been there a couple of days ago. 

 

Dean walked out of the bar into the bright sunshine. A beat up car skidded to a halt close to the Impala. A man got out and walked toward Dean. It took Dean a minute to recognize Sam. He had a buzz cut short enough to see the scalp. Dean thought where is all that hair when Sam sucker punched him.

 

Dean fell on his side with blood dripping out of his mouth. Sam rolled him onto his back and put his knee on Dean's chest. The gun hit Dean's top front teeth as Sam shoved it into his mouth. Dean grunted in pain.

 

Sam bent close to Dean's face. "Take a good look. This is what you did to me when you kicked me out of your life and bed. You were everything to me. If you EVER come near me again, I will put this gun in your mouth and pull the trigger until bullets come out your ears."

 

Sam got off him, turned and walked back to his car. A woman was laughing and telling Sam what a big man he was. Sam told her to get in the car. She didn't move. Sam grabbed her by the hair and pushed her toward the car. They left as quickly as they showed up.

 

Dean cough and spit out blood. He was going to kill that bitch and then beat some sense into Sam.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dean found a small two bedroom furnished house on a gravel road. It was falling apart, but it would do.

 

Now he just had to find Sam. Dean staked out the bar at a safe distance. It took a couple of days for the car to show up. Sam wasn’t in the car just the bitch. She went into the bar. What ever she was doing didn’t take long. Dean followed her to a rundown duplex. After she went inside, Dean sneaked up to a window. The bitch told Sam Dean hadn’t been seen since that day in the parking lot. Dean tried to control his temper when Sam said the asshole couldn’t be trusted.

 

Dean went back to the duplex the next morning. Bitch was leaving, must have a shift at the brothel. Dean picked the door lock and went from room to room. He found Sam asleep naked in the bedroom. Dean grabbed his arm and turned Sam on his stomach. Sam woke and started kicking and trying to turn over. Dean held him with a hand on his neck and a knee on his back. He had a syringe filled with a sedative and gave Sam the shot on the back of the shoulder. Sam cried out in surprise and slowly lost consciousness. Dean found a t-shirt and jeans, dressed Sam and got him out to the Impala.

 

He tied Sam with his hands above his head to the rails of the iron headboard in one of the bedrooms. When Sam woke up, Dean splashed him with holy water.

 

“No one else in here. I’m the only one who hates you. LET ME GO!” Sam was pulling on the ropes.

 

“No Sam! Not until you tell me what is wrong with you? Bobby heard you killed a woman in Texas. There are all these stories you are violent.”

 

Sam glared at Dean. “It is none of you business what I do.”

 

He started really jerking on the ropes holding his wrists. Dean was afraid he was going to hurt himself and started for the bed. Sam kicked him in the ribs and knock the wind out of him.

 

“LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN THE PARKING LOT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

 

Dean managed to get to his feet. “SHUT UP SAM!” Sam settled down. “YOU KICK ME AGAIN, I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOUR LEGS!”

 

Dean slammed the bedroom door when he left. His ribs were killing him. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He could hear Sam yelling every name and obscenities he could think of. All the ways he was going to kill Dean. 

 

Dean got a beer out of the fridge and went outside. He could still hear Sam yelling, but couldn’t understand the words. He felt like crying. What happen to Sam? He needed help or they were going to kill each other.

 

*****

Tony was at the hospital with a thirteen-year-old boy who had stabbed his parents and sister to death. The boy said they deserved it, but wouldn’t say why. Tony looked in the boy’s eyes for signs of the entity he saw in Austin. All he saw was a troubled child. The police wanted to know the motive; Tony wanted to help the boy. Tony had a soft spot for children.

 

As Tony walked to his car, his cell phone vibrated. The info window read DEAN. After talking with the boy, Tony needed to speak to his lover. Dean always made him feel better.

 

“Hello Dean. I’m so glad to hear from you.”

 

“Tony, something happen to Sam.”

 

Tony stopped in his tracks. “What happened to Sam?”

 

There was silence, and then Dean spoke. “He’s out of control. He’s violent. Tony you have to come see him.”

 

Tony wanted to help, really he did. “Sam and I didn’t end on good terms. What makes you think he would listen to me?”

 

“Tony I need you.” Tony could hear him start to cry. “Please Tony. There is no one else I can call.”

 

“Dean I have a patient….. Give me a couple of days to arrange some things. I’ll try to help with Sam.”

 

“Thank you Tony.”

 

“I’ll call you with my flight information. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Tony.”

 

Tony closed his cell phone and headed back into the hospital.

 

*****

Dean closed his cell phone and felt relieved. Tony was coming and he would help him sort this out. He realized Sam had stopped yelling. He went back into the house.

 

Sam had exhausted himself. Dean asked him if he was hungry or wanted something to drink. Sam started yelling obscenities at him. He went into the bathroom and got another syringe. The doctor told him to use it sparingly. Frankly Dean couldn’t take Sam’s rage at him.

 

Dean stopped for the bat he found in one of the closets. He walked into Sam’s room. Sam stopped yell and struggling. He was breathing heavy and watched as Dean approached the bed.

 

“Sam I meant what I said. You kick me, I will break your legs.”

 

Sam didn’t move. Dean straddled Sam’s thighs and reached for the helm of his t-shirt. 

Sam tried to use his legs to push Dean off. He couldn’t move too much because of the way Dean was sitting.

 

“You touch me, I’ll cut off your balls and make you eat them.”

 

Dean pulled up Sam’s t-shirt and gave him the shot in his stomach. Sam started to struggle harder. Finally he was asleep.

 

Dean got off of him and sat a chair by the bed. Dean ran his hand over the close cut hair. He remembered when Sam was little and the last couple of years they were together. Dean felt a tear fall. He missed his Sammy. He had to get him back. 

 

Over the next couple of days, Dean kept Sam sedated as much as possible. Whenever Sam was awake, it was insults and jerking on the ropes. His wrists were raw. Sometimes he would get Sam awake just enough to help him to the bathroom and get some soup down him.

 

Dean picked Tony up at the airport. He was never so glad to see someone. Dean kissed him in the middle of the airport-didn’t care who saw. On the way back to the house, Dean told Tony about how Sam shoved the gun in his mouth and how Sam had been acting.

 

Tony walked into the bedroom where Sam was tied and sedated. The look of disbelief turned to anger.

 

He looked at Dean. “What the hell are you doing? You restrained him?”

 

“Tony he threaten to kill me.”

 

Tony got a compassionate look and he started untying the ropes. “It doesn’t matter what he did. He doesn’t deserve to be treated this way.” He put Sam’s arms down to his sides. “When he wakes up, he’ll get cleaned up and have something to eat.”

 

Tony pushed pass Dean. Dean looked at Sam and then followed. 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark when Sam woke up. He had to pee like a racehorse. His head was still foggy so it took time to realize he wasn’t tied up. 

 

He walked into the hall. There was a light coming from a room further down. He looked in a door to his left and saw it was the bathroom. He didn’t flush the toilet because he didn’t want Dean to know he was awake. 

 

He smelled food and his stomach growled. The light was coming from the kitchen. He saw Dean at the table eating. Dean looked up.

 

“Come in Sam. It’s alright.”

 

Sam stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Hello Sam.”

 

Sam looked to his right. He couldn’t believe that bastard was sitting there. How long had he been here? Sam started to move toward Tony when Dean stepped in front of him.

 

“Sit down. I’ll get you something to eat.”

 

Dean guided Sam to a chair and went to get a plate.

 

Tony smiled, hopefully friendly. “How are you feeling?”

 

Dean put the plate in front of Sam with a glass of milk. Dean and Tony had beers.

 

“I prefer a beer.”

 

Dean sat down. “No beer until the sedative wears off. Eat, you’ll feel better.”

 

Sam was pissed. He was pissed about how Dean treated him. He was pissed that the man who took Dean from him was sitting at the table. He glared at Tony. Tony was used to being glared at. He had been glared at by the best.

 

Sam smiled his friendliest smile. He remembered how to from the days he was happy. He waited until Tony smiled back.

 

“I bet you think you popped Dean’s butt cherry?”

 

Tony was used to murders saying things out of left field trying to throw him.

 

“Well you didn’t. I did. I fucked Dean and Dean fucked me.”

 

Tony was about to say something when he heard Dean.

 

“Shut. Up. Sam.”

 

Tony looked at Dean. It was true. He could tell by the look on Dean’s face. Tony stared at Dean in disbelief.

 

Sam, very proud of himself, “Dean stuck that big cock of his up my ass every time he could. In the car, at the park….

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s t-shirt and made him look Dean. “Shut the hell up or I’ll get a sedative and shove it up your ass.”

 

Sam looked innocent. “Won’t you prefer to shove you cock up my ass? Show bitch”, nodding at Tony, “how you like your bottoms to act.”

 

Tony stood up. “Dean let him go.”

 

Sam looked right into Dean’s eyes. “The night you left Austin, Dean wouldn’t fuck you because he wanted to fuck me. And when got tried of me, he threw my ass out.” Sam looked at Tony. “And he gets tired of fucking you…..

 

Dean hit Sam and knocked him to the floor. He was on Sam's back and punched him in the kidney. Sam grunted in pain. Dean pulled his arm behind his back. Sam screamed when he felt his shoulder twist. 

 

Tony was on Dean. "Dean! Let him go!"

 

Dean pulled Sam up by the twisted arm. "GET UP SAM!" He half pulled/half carried Sam toward the bedroom while Sam tried to get his feet under him. 

 

Dean threw him into the bedroom. Sam landed on the floor by the bed. "YOU STEP FOOT OUT OF THIS ROOM AGAIN, I WILL BEAT YOU TO DEATH! I AM TRIED TO TAKING CARE OF YOUR ASS! STARTING IN MORING I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OR HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! I AM DONE!" Dean slammed the bedroom door. He was so angry he was shaking. He turned and saw Tony standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

Dean pushed pass him and crossed to the fridge. He got out a beer and slammed the door hard enough to make the fridge rock back and forth. He twisted off the top and threw it. He kept his back to Tony. He couldn't face him.

 

"Dean what were you thinking? You sexually interfered with your brother?!"

 

Dean turned to face Tony. "Interfered! Is that what polite English society calls it? No I didn’t interfere with Sam. I fucked him. We were consenting adults! Sam didn't say no."

 

Tony couldn't believe this. "You told me you took care of Sam since he was a child. Dean you are his father figure. Do you think he could have said no?! He trusted you. Don't you understand the psychological damage this has done to him?"

 

"Save you psycholoicgacal bullshit for someone else!"

 

"Dean you had a sexual relationship with Sam and then abandon him."

 

Dean threw the beer bottle at the wall. Tony turned his head to avoid the glass. "Sam is not a puppy I left on the side of the road. He is a grown man! You want to know why I left Sam? Because I realized it was unfair to both of us!"

 

Dean walked out of the kitchen.

 

Tony heard the front door slam and a minute later the Impala start. Now what Tony thought? 

 

*****

Dean drove a couple of miles before he had to pull over. He managed to get around the front of the Impala before he threw up. He started crying. In twenty minutes, he lost his lover and brother. Now he knew how Sam felt all those months ago. In love with a man he was afraid no longer wanted him. He remembered that night. He was so lonely. He should have went to a bar and found someone, but he wanted someone who loved him. Sam didn't say no. If Sam had said no, Dean wouldn't have pushed it. But Sam didn't say no.

 

*****

 

Tony sat the sandwich and glass of milk on the small table by the bed Sam was sitting on. A bruise was starting to show on his face. Tony sat on a chair across the room. "You haven't had anything to eat today."

 

Sam's stomach rumbled as he stared at Tony. "Oh, I see. I have a sandwich. We have a little talk and I'm cured." Sam's smile was less than friendly. 

 

"I would like to hear your side of what happened."

 

"Dean raised me and one night we started fucking. And it was great. Oh, but you know that." Sam took a bit of the sandwich. "I just think you should know what to expect when Dean gets rid of you. This is what's left of loving Dean Winchester."

 

Tony's expression never changed. "So tonight was about hurting and humiliating Dean. I was supposed to leave in disgust. You wanted to take my lover from me like you think I took your lover from you."

 

Sam nodded chewing. "Payback's a bitch." 

 

"Sam do you think I'm here for slap and tickle with Dean? He called me because he wants to help you. I want....."

 

"If Dean wanted to help me, he would not have called you!"

 

Tony's face softens. "Dean didn't just leave a lover, he left a brother."

 

Sam fought the tears. "I believed him when he said he just needed time. One day I realized he was never coming back.” Sam's look turned hard. “I’m a good piece of ass. You want to give it a ride. See what was so attractive to Dean."

 

Sam had turned all that anger in on himself. If Dean, his one constant, didn’t love him, why would anyone else?

 

Tony decided Sam should be left alone; he was too hostile. Tomorrow they would talk when they had both recovered from the night's events. 

 

"Good night Sam." Tony got up to leave.

 

"Hey Doc Hill.”

 

Tony turned to look at Sam. All the anger and hardness was gone from Sam’s face.

 

“Don’t trust Dean. He never lets anyone stay.”

 

Tony closed the door when he left.

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean got back a couple of hours later, Tony was pacing in the front yard on the phone. It sounded like he was discussing a patient. Dean could see him via the porch light. He hurried up the steps and into the house. On the way to his bedroom, he stopped at the closed door to Sam's room. He thought about going in but changed his mind. 

 

Tony finished his phone call and found Dean in the bedroom packing. He stopped in the doorway. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

 

Dean continued packing because he couldn't look at Tony. "I guess you're flying back tomorrow. I'm leaving, and Sam can do whatever he wants."

 

Tony crossed to Dean. "Stop what you're doing and look at me." Dean looked at Tony. " I'm not leaving Sam. He needs help and enough people have left him."

 

Now Dean was angry. "So it's my fault Sam is acting this way?"

 

"No Dean. Don't put words in my mouth. I'm trying to understand what happened between you two. Sam has a lot of anger at you, at me, and, worst, himself. Dean you were the one constant in his life. He feels lost without you. Sam and you have to deal with the fact you had an incestuous relationship."

 

Dean sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Tony picked up the bag Dean was packing and moved it to the dresser. They stayed where they were in silence. 

 

Dean finally spoke. "I'll stay."

 

Tony turned to look at Dean. 

 

Dean wiped his eyes. "I sent Sam away for his own good. I thought he would see it was for the best. He's a good man, really he is." And he would find someone like you, Dean thought to himself.

 

Dean stood up. "I'll sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

 

Tony stood in front of Dean. It took an effort for Dean to look at him.

 

"Nothing's changed. I’ve seen the worst you can be and I still love you." 

 

Dean pulled Tony into a tight hug and felt relief. Tony still loved him. 

 

Dean pulled back to kiss Tony. As their tongues intertwined and the kisses became more frantic, Dean started to undo Tony's pants. Tony pulled his hands away and broke the kiss. Dean's breath caught. Was he now sexually repulsive to Tony?

 

Tony put his cheekbone next to Dean's. "You have nothing to prove."

 

Dean let out the breath he had been holding. 

 

Tony pulled Dean’s t-shirt up and over his head and dropped it on the floor. He pushed Dean back until he sat on the bed. Tony unfastened Dean’s pants and pulled them and his underwear off. 

 

He pushed Dean back until he was lying down with his legs over the side of the bed. Tony got on his knees resting his upper arms on Dean’s hips and laced their fingers together on the bed. Tony licked around Dean’s balls and up his hardening cock. Dean pressed his head back onto the bed and smiled as Tony took his cock in his mouth. Dean’s eyes closed and his breath quickened. Tony slowly pulled up, wrapping his tongue around the cock. He sucked on the way back down. Dean loved the slow blowjobs Tony gave him. It took all his will power not the thrust up. Dean could feel his balls tightening and pulled his hand from Tony’s. He grabbed a fist full of hair and gently pulled Tony’s head off him.

 

Tony looked up. Dean pulled on his shirt causing Tony to get up off his knees, lean over and kiss him. Dean flipped them so Tony was laying his back. Dean quickly undressed Tony and straddled his hips. 

 

It amazed Dean that they rarely said a word in bed. They let their bodies do all the communicating. Tony pulled Dean to his neck. Since Tony like having his neck kissed and nuzzled, Dean spent extra time giving him that pleasure. Dean licked and kissed his way down Tony’s chest, stopping to lick and suck his nipples. 

 

Dean leaned over to the bedside table and found the lube. He put it in Tony’s hand.

 

“Get me ready for you.”

 

Dean turned around so he was on top of Tony facing his hard cock. Dean took the cock in his mouth and started the up and down motion. When he felt a finger breach him, he moaned around the cock. Dean had trouble keeping the rhythm when another finger joined the first. When both fingers rubbed against his prostate, Dean pulled off the cock, bite and moaned into Tony’s thigh. 

 

Dean couldn’t stand it any longer. He turned back around and kissed Tony. Dean reached between them and lined Tony’s cock up with his hole. As he pushed down, Tony’s tongue pushed into Dean’s mouth. It felt like Tony was everywhere. Tony grabbed Dean’s buttocks as he started riding him. They continued to kiss, their tongues moving between their mouths. 

 

Dean rose up on his hands to get Tony deeper inside of him. Tony thrust up on Dean’s downward movement. To change the angle, Tony raised up with his hands behind him supporting his weight. He was able to hit Dean’s prostrate with every thrust. Dean’s breath quicken and he started to move faster on Tony’s cock. Then Dean’s climax hit him and he let out a low moan. 

 

Tony then flipped them and started quick thrusts into Dean. He buried his face in Dean’s neck and came inside of him. When their breathing slowed, Tony gave Dean a long deep kiss. Then Tony laid his head on Dean’s chest. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around Tony and wondered how he fell so easily and deeply in love with Tony.

 

“I love you Tony. So much.”

 

Tony smiled against Dean’s chest. “I love you too.”

 

Sam moved out of the shadows in the hallway and went back to his room.

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's bladder woke him. He was snuggled close to Tony's back. Dean didn't want to get up but figured Tony wouldn't think it was a nice kink if Dean peed all over his balls. As Dean pulled his arm from under Tony's neck, he rolled over onto his stomach. Dean lightly kissed the middle of his back. On his way out the door, Dean put on his jeans. Since he wasn't angry any more, he would check on Sam.

 

As he walked down the hall, Dean saw the door to Sam's room was open and the light on. He looked in the kitchen as he passed.

 

"Sam?" No answer.

 

Tony startled awake. It took a few seconds to figure out what woke him. Dean was yelling for him. Tony put on his pants and ran toward Sam’s room.

 

Dean was yelling for Tony to help him. Tony skidded to a halt in the doorway. 

 

Sam was hanging from an exposed beam in the ceiling. Dean was holding Sam's legs trying to take the tension off the rope around his neck. Tony ran to the kitchen and got a knife off the sink drain board. He ran back to the room and up righted the chair by Dean's feet. As Tony cut the rope, he could tell Sam was dead by the angle of his neck.

 

Sam slide down into Dean's arms. Dean laid him gently on the floor.

 

As Dean untied the rope around Sam's neck,” You have to breathe baby. Come on breathe." 

 

Tony tried to get Dean's attention. "Dean. He's dead...."

 

Dean pushed Tony away. "NO HE'S NOT! HELP ME OR GET OUT!"

 

Dean tipped Sam's head back and breathed into his mouth. He pushed on Sam's chest. Dean started to breathe in Sam's mouth again when he sat back and pulled Sam to his chest crying.

 

"Sammy you know I lose my temper and say things I don't mean." Dean kissed the side of Sam's head. "I love you so much. Why did you do this?"

 

Tony sat watching Dean hug Sam. How did he miss Sam could have been capable of killing himself? Tony put his arms around Dean and Sam and cried for the first time in years.

 

*****

Dean sat in the Impala up the gravel road watching the strobe lights of police cars parked in front of the house. Tony said they needed to call the authorities, and Dean told him he couldn't be at the house when the police came. Tony didn't ask, just told him to leave.

 

He rubbed his hand over his heart because it hurt so badly.

 

Sam did this because of me Dean thought. 

 

I shouldn't have gone to Stanford.

 

I shouldn't have made him come with me to look for Dad.

 

I shouldn't have pulled him into this life.

 

I shouldn't have gone to him that night.

 

I shouldn't have told him to leave.

 

I shouldn't have brought him to this house.

 

I shouldn't have yelled that I was done with him.

 

Dean laid his head on the steering wheel. "Damn it, Sammy." Dean cried until he couldn't cry any more.

 

*****

Tony sat on the steps of the house after the last police car left. He gave them some bullshit story-hopefully he would be far away when they figured it out. He thought back over the last conversion he had with Sam. There was nothing to indicate he would even consider killing himself. What happened to his instincts? His judgment? Simple. He let his emotions get the better of him. Anyone else that angry and hostile, he would have insisted they be watched. 

 

There was no note. This was impulsive. 

 

He failed Sam. 

 

He failed Dean. 

 

Tony knew Dean would blame himself. It was a matter of time until he blamed Tony. He would stay and help Dean through this. And maybe, just maybe, their relationship would survive.

 

The Impala pulled in the driveway. Tony stood up as Dean got out of the car. 

 

He pulled Dean into a tight hug. Dean rested his cheek on Tony's shoulder and noticed the sun was coming up. The sky was turning from black to blue. A bird started singing. Sam loved to lie in bed and listen to early morning birds. 

 

The first day of a life without Sam.

 

Dean turned his head and buried his face in Tony's neck. He didn't think it was possible to cry any more.

 

"Tony I don't know ...."

 

Tony tightened his arms around Dean. "We will figure it out together."

 

The End


End file.
